Qual seu Nome?
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Kagome uma Linda mulher, que sempre encontra com um certo homem na estação, nem um dos dois se conhecem, mas mesmo assim ela se apaixona por ele... Uma história diferente, leia para entender...
1. Chapter 1

**Somário:** "- falando"

**Etc...**

_"acontecendo"_

** Qual seu Nome!?**

E lá estava eu sentada, lendo meu livro, que eu acabara de comprar, esperando a estação chegar, quando ele entra, sim ele, um jovem rapaz, lindo, com seus fortes músculos, ele era um sonho, sempre encontro com ele nessa mesma estação, não sei seu nome, nem sei quem é, mas de uma coisa eu sei, eu o amo, sim eu o amo, não sei porque mas o amo, sabe aquelas paixões a primeira vista ?, também não sei porque me apaixonei, deve ter sido por causa de seus olhos, sim lindos olhos cor de ambar, aqueles olhos brilhantes que me acendem por dentro, que enche de esperanças o meu coração. Surge um lugar ao meu lado no banco e então ele senta, meu coração imediatamente dispara, fiquei gelada, quero muito falar com ele mas não sei o que fazer nem o que dizer, então ele se dirige a mim perguntando :

Que livro está lendo ?

Eu gelo, mas respondo tremula :

E e eu... estou lendo ...

Que legal ! eu adoro esse livro é um de meus preferidos.

_Começamos a conversar_, fui relaxando e me apaixonando a cada vez que ele falava, a cada olhar e a cada som de sua voz, ele era lindo em tudo, eu estava tão encantada com ele que nem ouvia o que ele dizia, só escutei uma pequena frase:

Tchau ! minha estação chegou.

Tchau !!!

Eu disse a ele, mas não queria, é eu não queria mesmo dizer tchau, afinal eu estava apaixonada por ele, e nem tive chance de pergunta-lo seu nome, ai eu sou mesmo uma **IDIOTA** que não sabe fazer nada, como pude esquecer de perguntar seu nome, mas fazer o que, agora a minha estação já chegou, tenho de ir para casa, dormir e sonhar com ele, sim com ele, vou sonhar muito com ele, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, ai ele, nossa já cheguei e nem percebi:

Já chegou Kagome !

Sim mamãe.

**Em casa...**

_Cheguei em casa meio ruborizada e ainda pensando nele_, ai ele, nem acredito que ele falou comigo, não consigo parar de pensar nele, acho melhor parar um pouco antes que eu enlouqueça e que alguém perceba. Preciso de um banho, sei lá talvez eu me controle um pouco, um banho bem quentinho e relaxante.

**No banheiro... **

Agora sim, posso ficar aqui para sempre, os olhos dele vem a minha mente, aqueles lindos olhos cor de ambar, brilhantes e faiscantes, depois seus lábios, sim seus lábios, e lindos por sinal, eram vermelhos e excitantes.

**No quarto...**

Vou tentar dormir e esquecelo, afinal, nem sei seu nome, nem sei se o verei novamente, ele pode nem ter me notado, só puchou assunto pois não tinha nada para fazer...

A menina adormece, mas até em seus sonhos ele não o deixa em paz.

Nossa já amanheceu, passou rápido, sonhei com ele, sim com ele, ai tenho que parar com isso, de pensar nele, porque!? Porque não sei se o verei novamente, nós só converçamos no trem, como pessoas comuns, ele nem me notou, mas tem o mesmo gosto que eu na escolha do livro, fico feliz por isso, afinal, já sei que ele é culto. Agora vou trabalhar, já está na hora, senão chegarei atrasada...

**Na estação...**

Ai, estou desanimada, não o vejo em parte alguma, onde será que ele está!? Procuro, procuro e não o vejo em nenhum legar, nossa acho que ele se mudou, ou trocou de trabalho, não deve mas pegar o trem. Bom devo seguir minha vida, não posso parar só por um amor a primeira vista, o trem chegou, vou entrar, tenho que chegar cedo no trabalho.

**No trabalho...**

- Kagome! Kagome... você tá ai!?...

- Ahmm... o que!?

Nossa o que aconteceu!? Estava dormindo!? Ai, sonhava com ele, novamente com ele, sim com ele, não quero mas, sei que não o verei novamente, mas não consigo, estou mesmo apaixonada... Não queria ter acordado, o sonho estava tão bom. Nele, eu e ele nos beijavamos, não era qualquer beijo, mas sim, um beijo, aquele beijo que você só sente uma vez por uma certa pessoa, aquela certa pessoa inesquecível... Meu sonho foi assim, mas infelizmente era só um sonho, um sonho... Nossa tenho que voltar ao trabalho, o chefe está me dando um esporro e eu nem to escutando.

- Sim chefe! Desculpa não farei novamente!

- Espero que não faça mesmo Kagome!

Ai ninguém merece esse homen, é bonito adimito, mas muito chato e exigente, nem mesmo nome de gente ele tem, Naraku, vê si isso é nome, mas fazer o que, se quero ganhar meu dinheiro, preciso trabalhar e o esporro as vezes é bom, para que você aprenda com seu erro e se torne um proficional melhor.

**Na volta pra casa...**

Aqui estou eu novamente, na estação, nem vou procurar por ele, vou só ler meu novo livro, sim já estou lendo outro, esse comprei antes de chegar na estação, parece ser bom, é da mesma altora que o outro, ah! Um lugar vou me sentar.

- Olá! Você de novo, que legal também estou lendo esse livro...

Não pode ser, é ele?, não acredito, _me viro para ver se é ele_, e... É sim, finalmente, ai pencei que ele não voltaria, que não o veria de novo, nossa que felicidade. _Derrepente eu pulo em seus braços_, nossa por que fiz isso, estou louka, mas eu queria, meu corpo precisava disso, já não aguentava mas, essa anciedade, _e derrepente_... Um beijo, sim um beijo, parecia que ele queria também, depois do abraço ele me derá um beijo daqueles, que eu havia falado, dos meus sonhos, sim o beijo que eu tanto esperava, acho que ele sentia a mesma coisa por mim, mas nenhum de nós dois adimitia, que incrível. _O beijo acaba_, não, não suporto, quero mas, sim, mas um, só mas um... Pelo menos um dia com ele, sim, com ele...

- Tchau! Tenho que ir a estação chegou.

- Espere! Me diga só uma coisa, qual o seu nome!?

- Inu Yasha! Adeus...

* * *

Bom e ai gostaram!!! espero que sim, essa é a primeira fic que posto aqui, já fiz muitas mas descobri o site recentemente

Bom o 2º cap. dependerá das reviews, se ouverem eu trarei o próximo cap... beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristezas e Felicidades**

Eu estava indo para casa, acabara de beijar uma mulher que nem conhecia, mas não me importei, ela é bonita, e muito culta por sinal, afinal já vi ela lendo dois livros que eu adoro, mas não, não posso persar nela, nem pudia ter feito aquilo com ela. Nossa, não sabia que seria beijado tão derrepente, mas que beijo, e ela beija tão bem, queria outro pena que não podia chegar tarde em casa, nossa queria convida-la para sair-mos, mas se não foce ela, por causa dela... Bom agora devo dormir, terei que acordar cedo amanhã, tomara que eu veja aquela linda moça, linda mesmo, agora o rosto dela vem a minha mente, seus lindos cabelos, sim lindos, negros e brilhantes, olhos castanhos, lindos olhos, sua boca nem se fala, doces lábios gentis e delicados, que me deixam arrepiado... _"ele dorme"_

**Em um bairro não muito longe...**

Mas foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, melhor até que o beijo do meu ultimo namorado, o Rojo, eu achava que ele me amava, mas não era verdade, ele me traiu, sim, me traiu com uma mulher nojenta, nem sei o nome dela e nem me preocupo em saber, só quero pensar, nele, ai ele! De novo volta aquele sentimento, só que agora mas tranquilo, estou feliz, ao ver que ele me correspondeu... E o que será que ele acha disso?

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Kagome! Kagome... acorde minha filha...

Ah! Meu "Inuyasha" - kagome sonhava com ele mas uma vez...

Inuyasha é...! quem é esse!!!

Ahm! O que, mãe... não é ninguém deixa pra lá... Kagome acorda assustada e com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha, tentando esconde-lo de sua mãe.

Esta bem só vim dizer que você está atrasada pro trabalho.

Atrasada, ah! Não se chegar atrasada dessa vez, aquele nojento me demite, vou me arrumar, tomar meu café e sair.

**Na estação...**

Ufa! Ainda bem cheguei cedo... que bom agora só preciso esperar o trem _"sentada no banco"_ai é tão chato esperar o trem...

Oi! Ele diz, sorrindo para kagome

Oi! ela responde surpresa e imediatamente fica vermelha.

Tudo bem? Ele pergunta ainda sorrindo

Sim, sim, e com você? Kagome responde toda desajeitada, e ainda vermelha, ainda se lembrava do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, mas parecia que ele não!

Comigo também! Ah! Queria saber se você não quer ir ao parque que acabou de abrir aqui na cidade!? "O que estou fazendo, sei que não posso, mas não resisto tive que convida-la"

Tudo-tudo bem! Kagome havia ficado surpresa com o ocorrido, mas queria mas do que tudo sair com ele.

Você repete tudo duas vezes é? Ele falou ainda sorrindo – Então tudo bem, nos encontramos aqui as 19:00h está bem?

Sim tudo bem! Kagome diz sorrindo;

"_Os dois então entram no trem que acara de chegar, e a estação de kagome logo chega"_

Bom então já vou! Kagome já falava com ele mas relaxada.

TchauKagome nos vemos hoje mas tarde.

Tchau Inuyasha...

Nossa nem acredito, ele me convidou para sair, estou tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Bom não devo me preocupar, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa e acho que não irá me magoar!

**No trabalho...**

Ai! que bom cheguei cedo, pelo menos não ganharei reclamações daquele nojento do Naraku.

Kagome! Naraku pediu para eu te chamar, ele quer você na sala dele imediatamente.

Sim, estou indo Kagura...

O que será que ele quer agora?

Me chamou chefe?

Sim kagome, queria que você fizese umas contas para mim. _"enquanto falava isso naraku ia cada vez mas se aproximando de kagome, que se sentia incomodada com isso"_

Tudo bem eu farei, é só isso?

Não, também queria saber se você tem algum compromisso hoje?

Sim, tenho sim.

O que é?

Vou ao parque com um amigo

Então você não vai se importar se te convidar para sair comigo não é!? Vamos a um evento e de lá podemos ir a outro lugar... o que você acha! "_Naraku estava com uma cara repuguinante, estava dando encima de Kagome..."_

Não é claro que eu não quero. _"naraku que fechou a porta, ia cada vez mas se aproximando de kagome, que não estava nem um pouquinho satisfeita com aquilo."_

Como seu chefe eu estou mandando! Se não estará despedida!!! _"naraku então chega perto de kagome, e começa a acariciar suas pernas, tentando desabotoar sua calça. Kagome o estava empurrando e gritando para que ele a soltasse, mas parecia que todo seu esforce era em vão, ele beijava seu pescoço e continuava a acaricia-la, como a tentativa de abrir a calça fora fracassada, ele partiu para a blusa da garota, que em uma reação de desespero chuta as partes intimas do chefe"_

Seu idiota, nunca mas quero trabalhar para você, eu me demito! _"kagome grita isso para todos dali ouvirem e sai correndo daquele prédio. Ela então vai para casa desesperada e aos prantos. Só pensava em uma coisa, encontrar com Inuyasha no parque e esquecer de tudo aquilo..."_

Meu deus, como pode existir alguém como aquele homem, nunca mas quero ver a cara dele se quer aquela empresa. Vou tomar um banho para ver se relaxo e ficar lá até a hora de eu sair.

**Na estação...**

Ai que bom! Já cheguei e daqui a pouco ele também chega, nossa estou tão feliz que nem consigo des...

- Kagome! _"Ela então se vira, e quem ela vê, sim ele, seu amado InuYasha"_

- Nossa você veio que bom _"Ele diz sorridente como sempre"_ Nossa como pode ser tão linda, essa carinha envergonhada, essas bochechas rosadas, ai acho que estou... Não, o que estou pensando, não posso... _"Ele balança a cabeça tentando esquecer!"_

- O que foi Inuyasha, algum problema!?

- Não, não, eu só estava pençando em algumas coisas bobas, nada de mais...

- Atah... _"logo em seguida ela da um lindo e angelical sorriso"_

"_E ele retribui"_ Nossa ele é lindo como pode, Bem arrumado, lindo cabelos longos e prateados, Corpo definido, apesar de sempre estar de calça e blusa social da para perceber, lindos olhos cor de ambar brilhante e intensos, seus lábios, nem se fala neles, macios e delicados, nunca havia beijado alguém daquele jeito, pode ter sido por um breve momento, mas foi mágico...

- Vamos Kagome! O trem chegou!

- Sim, vamos!

"_Eles então entraram no trem e converçaram até chegar no parque, que por sinal estava cheio!"_

- Nossa! Está cheio... _"Cara de surpresa"_

- É mesmo, mas assim que é bom... _"Ele sorri!" - _Vamos ali na barraca de tiro ao alvo?

- Sim claro!

"_Eles então vão e Inuyasha consegue acertar todos os alvos"_ Nossa como ele é demais, até no tiro ao alvo!

- Aqui está o seu prêmio Rapaz!

- Ahm... Kagome é pra você _"Cara de envergonhado!"_

_- _Ah! Obrigada... "Kagome fica levemente ruborizada com o ocorrido."

"_Depois de irem em vários brinquedos e tomado um sorvete..."_

_- _Quer ir em algum ultimo antes de nós irmos kagome!?

_- _Ahm... vamos naquele ali? _"Kagome apontava para a roda gigante!"_

_- _Tudo bem!!

"_Para a sorte deles a fila não estava muito grande, então eles entraram"_

_- _Ahm!! Inuyasha eu queria te dizer... _ele põe o dedo em sua boca!_

- Não diga nada, só...

"_Ele então se aproxima, para lhe dar um beijo, ela fecha os olhos e se beijam apaixonadamente. Kagome estava muito feliz, depois do que tinha passado naquele dia aquilo era reconpenssador! Mas derrepente alguma coisa os interrompe..."_

_-_ Inuyashaaaa!!! O que está fazendo aqui... _"Uma mulher misteriosa aparece... quem seria essa mulher, por que ela conhece Inuyasha!?..."_

* * *

Ahh!! Novo cap, no ar! e ai gostaram!? espero que sim, coloquei um suspence pera dar um toque legal

Sei que demorei um pouco mas tava sem idéias e com preguiça xD mas tá ai daqui a pouco o 3 cap aguardem .)b

Bom é isso espero as Reviews e obrigada a todos que mandaram...


End file.
